


We're All Winchesters Here

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Claire Knows, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jimmy Novak's Past, M/M, Sam Knows, Secret Children, sperm bank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: What if Jimmy Novak sold some sperm to make ends meet in his college days and he had a child? The now adult looks for his bio dad and finds Cas and the Winchesters.





	We're All Winchesters Here

“Morning, Sunshine.” Warm lips pressed into the back of Castiel’s shoulder then up to his neck, just behind his ear. “You actually slept last night didn't you?”

 

He rolled over to find himself chest to chest with a smiling Dean Winchester. Dean’s arm slid around his waist. He placed a playful kiss on the tip of Castiel’s nose. “I did,” he answered. “We were rather  _ athletic _ .” 

 

“Mmm...we could go another round before Sam gets up.”

 

_ Tap, tap, tap. _ “Dean? It’s ten o’clock. Get up. We caught a case.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m up.”  _ Cockblocking Moose.  _ “Looks like we'll have to continue this later in some seedy motel room.” Dean gave him a quick peck on the lips then slid out of the bed.

 

He looked good naked. All of his walls were down when it was just the two of them. He slipped on some boxers and tossed a pair to Castiel. He begrudgingly joined his mate in properly dressing.

 

“Oh hey, Cas! Didn’t know you were here. Like the casual look.” Sam greeted him when they entered the kitchen.

 

“I’ve been doing some experimenting lately.”

 

Dean brought a cup of coffee up to his face quickly to hide the sly grin. He and Castiel were unofficially,  _ official _ for over a month. They didn’t exactly set out to keep it from Sam but now it had become a little game to them to see how long it took for him to call them out.

 

“We got time for breakfast or just some drive-thru?” Dean asked. 

 

“If you’re cooking I’m eating. Cas? Gonna nibble on something or you good with coffee?” Sam always tried to include him in human activities.

 

“Actually I would like to learn more kitchen skills if Dean is amenable.”

 

Amenable. The word Castiel had used to broach the subject of sex between them. Would Dean be amenable to helping him further explore his sexuality? Well...yeah? Sleep with the hot angel he’d sort of, kind of, always been in love with? But only after Cas had also revealed he wanted Dean for more than sex.

 

Sam got up to pack the car and left Dean and his eager assistant to themselves.

 

Chopping things? Cas had that skill locked down. He had everything for their hearty omelettes done by the time Dean had whisked the eggs. The real challenge was teaching Cas how to fold them without breaking them.

 

He stood behind Cas, pressed close to his back. His chin rested on Castiel’s shoulder and his hand closed around Castiel’s to guide him. He rewarded his angel with kisses along his neck for his first successful omelette. Dean was starting to dig this simple domesticity between them.

 

***

 

A few hours later they were near Jimmy Novak’s old hometown. Both Winchesters agreed it might be best for Castiel to work unseen from the hotel room. People would likely remember the face but the man wearing it wasn’t the same.

 

Dean hit the church and Sam hit the library for microfiche of articles that hadn't caught up to the digital age. He knew Dean would avoid reading since he technically needed glasses to avoid headaches. Sam checked out what he could but someone else had the past decade already.

 

He took his box to the viewing room and did a double take. There was a younger guy, not yet thirty. He had dark hair and baby blue eyes. And the article he had open was about the disappearance of James Novak.

 

“Guess you’re the one who checked out the most recent files,” Sam started. 

 

“Yeah. Looking for my birth father and so far I keep getting dead ends. I’m almost finished if you need them.” His voice was a bit higher than Castiel’s, softer. 

 

“I um, I don’t mean to intrude but...I knew Jimmy Novak.” The ice was broken.

 

The young man spun in his seat fast enough to nearly knock it over. “You did? Do you know what happened to him? Do you know his daughter, Claire?”

 

“First things first. I’m Sam. Winchester. And the man I knew as Jimmy is long gone. So is his wife Amelia. He goes by Castiel now. He doesn't remember much before 2008 or so.”

 

“But he’s alive?”

 

“Yes. And so is Claire. She’s kind of like a niece to me.”

 

The young man looked overwhelmed. “I’m Caleb Crabtree. My mom passed away a couple years ago and I found out she went to a sperm bank. I’ve been through so much red tape...I managed to get J. Novak, college student. I’ve been checking newspapers from surrounding towns. I saw his picture.”

 

Sam smiled. “Oh believe me, you are practically Cas’ clone. Just...let me make a phone call. Sit tight.”

 

He walked into the empty archive room and dialed his brother.

 

“Hey, Sammy. Looks like our case is a lame duck. Sister Veronica is not possessed. She's got epilepsy and schizophrenia. Both undiagnosed till the other sisters got her to the hospital.”

 

“That’s...good? But not why I’m calling. Dude, I just met Cas’ son.”

 

“His what, now?” Dean interjected.

 

“Well not  _ his _ his. Jimmy's. Turns out he donated sperm back in college and has a kid. Not kid. Looks like maybe mid-twenties. Looks just like him. Should we ask him if he wants to set up a meet?”

 

“Umm...you better let me handle this conversation. Get the guy’s info and if Cas wants to meet him…”

 

“Yeah. No problem.”

 

***

 

Castiel greeted Dean with a warm embrace and chaste kiss. He pulled away expecting a smile but found a frown. “What’s wrong?”

 

“You might wanna sit down, babe. Sam found something... _ somebody _ .”

 

“Just tell me, Dean.”

 

“Your old pal, Jimmy? Guess he needed some quick cash back in his college days.” Dean circled around the confused angel. “He donated to a sperm bank, Cas.”

 

“A sperm bank?”

 

“Yeah. You know, good-looking, smart college guys can get a couple hundred bucks for a good sample. And apparently some woman thought Jimmy’s was a good match and used some of his...seed.”

 

Cas sank slowly onto the bedside. He wasn't aware of that particular piece of his former vessel-mate’s past. “Jimmy has another child?”

 

Dean joined him and put an arm around his shoulders. He pressed a kiss into the thick, dark hair. “Sam found him at the library, tracking down a J. Novak. Says he looks just like you.”

 

“What am I supposed to do?”

 

“Well, that's up to you. Sam told him you don’t remember anything before 2008 and that you go by Cas now. You don’t have to meet him if you don’t want to. He’s not exactly your kid.”

 

“I consider Claire my daughter.  _ Our _ daughter, Dean. We love her. What if we meet him and he wants to be our son? I can’t help being related to them on a cellular level.”

 

“So you’ll pop positive on a paternity test. I mean, I’ll support you either way. You know that, right?”

 

Cas leaned into him and sighed. “I think I want to meet him. And we have to tell Claire. She should be given the opportunity to meet him as well. She has a biological brother.”

 

Dean scrolled through his phone and called his brother back. “You still around this Caleb guy?”

 

***

 

“Cas, you’re fidgeting. You look fine.” Dean smoothed his collar. 

 

“I’m nervous, Dean. He may have questions I can’t answer.”

 

“Babe, chill. Sam’s at the diner with him and you won’t be alone.”

 

“Sam.” Cas lost his last bit of  _ chill _ . “I was about to introduce you as my boyfriend and we haven’t told Sam.”

 

Dean smirked. “If Sam hasn’t already caught on he’s a complete dumbass. But he’ll roll with it. We think on the fly all the time.” 

 

Cas seemed to be reassured. He gave his hair one last pass with his fingers before taking Dean’s hand to walk the couple blocks to the restaurant. He was still a little concerned with being recognized but the once pious James Novak was now an openly gay man. It explained a lot if you thought about it.

 

Dean gave his hand a little squeeze before dropping it and holding the door for him. He couldn't believe his own eyes when he saw what appeared to be younger Cas sitting beside his brother. They both stood to greet them.

 

“Caleb, this is Castiel,  _ Cas  _ Novak and my brother, Dean. Guys, this is Caleb Crabtree.”

 

The young man reached out to shake their hands. He looked at Cas with wonder. “It’s nice to...wow...nice to meet you.”

 

“Likewise. I apologize. I don’t remember…” Cas started 

 

Caleb held up a hand and smiled. “Sam explained the memory loss. I understand. I’m amazed you wanted to meet me. I can’t believe I look so much like you.”

 

“Please, tell me about yourself.”

 

“I’m twenty-five. I recently became a CPA. Not married, no kids. Two cats, Meg and Ruby.”

 

Sam rolled his eyes.

 

“Your mother?” Cas inquired.

 

“She was a teacher, then principal. She never married. I had no siblings. It was just the two of us. She called me her angel. She passed away from aggressive lung cancer two years ago. She never smoked a day in her life.”

 

Castiel reached a hand across, his go-to comforting move. Caleb allowed the touch.

 

“I am truly sorry for your loss.”

 

“Well, it was certainly a turning point in my life. I had assumed my biological father just wasn’t in the picture by her choice. Some ex-boyfriend who probably wasn’t aware she was pregnant.”

 

Dean slipped his hand into Cas’ under the table. He understood how messed up his head was right now. Dean had a couple kids sprung on him out of nowhere. And technically Caleb was Jimmy’s kid. But then so was Claire and they wound up adopting her anyway.

 

“So...since the memory loss...how have you been?” Caleb inquired.

 

Dean gave Cas a squeeze and a nod. Game over. It was okay to be honest.

 

“I met Sam and Dean. They helped me find my place. My daughter, Claire got in touch with me and we’ve been working to build a new relationship. Her mother passed from unfortunate circumstances. And I...I found love.” He looked over at Dean adoringly. Dean returned the heart eyes. Sam smirked and snorted.

 

“What?” Dean asked.

 

Sam shrugged. “Just been waiting for you idiots to come out with it.”

 

“You’re gay?” Caleb asked conversationally. He didn’t seem too shocked.

 

“It appears so, yes. But Dean makes me very happy and he’s been a better father to Claire than I have at times. He is a fundamental part of my life. I hope you can accept that.”

 

Caleb smiled. “My mom raised me to be accepting. Diversity was a part of life. It’s nice that you have someone.” He looked down at folded hand. “Would you consider telling Claire about me? Do you think she would want to meet me?”

 

Dean and Cas had one of their non-verbal conversations. “I will tell her and give you both contact information. She is twenty. It will ultimately be her decision but curiosity often gets the best of her.”

 

***

 

“Whoa! You look just like Cas!” Claire’s jaw dropped when she saw Caleb. 

 

“You call him Cas?”

 

“Yeah. That dude is not my dad. But Cas tries and so do Dean and Sam. They’re my family.”

 

Caleb joined her at the coffee shop table. “I grew up with a single mom. You’re kind of lucky to have two dads.”

 

Claire rolled her eyes. “Can they  _ be _ any more married? They are gross with the heart eyes all the time. Cute gross.”

 

“They obviously love each other. I’m happy for them.”

 

“So you want in on the whole two dads thing?”

 

“Depends. You cool with having an older brother who’s a boring accountant with two cats?”

 

“Are you kidding? An actual  _ normal _ Winchester?”

 

“Winchester?”

 

“Dude, welcome to the family. We're  _ all _ Winchesters here.”


End file.
